Mega Mario
|} |- | class="s"|1 captures 25 Apr 15 - 25 Apr 15 | class="k"|&Letter=Y&Submission=374&back=Yosh3000 &Letter=Y&Submission=374&back=Yosh3000 |} | class="r"|Close Help |} 'Mega Mario By Yosh 3000'''System: DS '' Price: $30.00 Genre: Adventure Story There is an airship invasion heading toward Peach's Castle. Mario goes to the castle to stop it, but strangely, the invasion is called off and the airships have to go back to Bowser's Castle. Then there is a racing tournament. Strangely, neither Bowser nor his son appear. Peach finds their disappearance to be eerie, so Mario goes to Bowser's Castle to discover this: Smithy has returned. He and his new army of robots has taken over the Bowser Badlands and all surrounding areas. The robots have begun to infiltrate the Mushroom Kingdom. No one can get a hit in, as the robots have special armor. Then Professor E. Gadd builds Mario a special weapon, a Fire Blaster, which has enchanted fire that can pierce robot armor. Now Mario must go out and stop Smithy! Overview This is just like Megaman, except you can aim up this time. Yay! On the bottom screen isa weapon screen and a map of the level, so you don't need to pause to check! There are 8 robot masters to defeat to gain access to Smithy. After beating the game, you get three new modes! Controls D-Pad: Move Stylus: Pick Weapon A: Jump B: Shoot Weapons: Fire Blaster: Mario's starting weapon. It shoots fireballs to attack and never runs out of ammo. The attack is fast and easy to handle. Sniflet Blaster: A weapon gained from Snifbandit. It can shoot the bullets that Sniflets shoots out. They travel slower but are stronger then the Fire Blaster. Egg Bomber: A strong weapon that comes from Robirdo. It can shoot an egg a short distance. It will then explode shortly afterward. Bertha Flamethrower: It is a stronger version of the Fire Blaster. It's a bit too bad it actually needs ammo. Spike Shooter: It will shoot spikes. This isn't very strong, but it's strong against enemies with weak armor. Homing Shot: Like the Bertha Flamethrower, but it homes in on enemies. Too bad there isn't much ammo for this. Items 1-Up: Do I need to explain this? Mushroom: Heals a bit of health. Golden Mushroom: Heals a bunch of health. Platinum Mushroom: Fully heals Mario. Star: Temporarily makes you invincible. Fire Flower: They can be picked up to give you more ammo. Candy: It will temporarily make whatever weapon you have give 1 hit KOs. Enemies '''Goomba - The familiar betrayer of the Mushroom Kingdom is just as easy to defeat as ever. '' Paragoomba - Basically a Goomba with wings. Koopa Troopa - They come in red, blue, yellow, and green. Stomp on them to “borrow” their shells! Parakoopa- Basically a Koopa Troopa with wings. Beach Koopa - A Koopa Troopa with no shell. They’re as easy to beat as Goombas. Look out for Beach Koopas in blue shoes! They can kick shells at you! Piranha Plant - This pipe-dwelling plant recognizes you as lunch! Jumpin’ Piranha Plant - They can jump out of their pipes! Lakitu - He will try to lure you towards him with a 1-Up Mushroom at the end of a fishing pole. If you grab the Mushroom, he’ll start throwing Spiny Eggs at you! Spiny - Lakitu’s pet. Do NOT jump on him! Bullet Bill - Jump on these guys to knock the pesky ammunition out of the sky! Banzai Bill - A giant Bullet Bill. Yikes! Urchin - Touching him is the last thing you’d want to do! Rex - He may have wings, but he can’t fly (thank goodness!). Pararex - But this guy CAN fly! He’ll swoop at you when you’re close! Dino Rhino - Stomp on him and he’ll turn into a Mini Rhino… Mini Rhino - …which can breathe fire! Cleft - He may look like a normal rock at first, but he’ll charge at you if you get too close! Fuzzy - Remember this rule: touch Fuzzy, get dizzy! Mecha-Koopa - He’ll eat you alive if you’re not careful! Li’l Sparky - Don’t touch him! Hothead - Or him! Blargg - These lava-dwelling dragons come at you all of a sudden while you’re riding a Skull Raft! Crazee Dazee - She looks cute, but she’s more dangerous than you think! Monty Mole - He pops out of the ground and tries to run into you! Shy Guy - Not a part of Bowser’s forces, but he’s a rival to the Yoshis! Bob-omb - You can pick him up and throw him, but don’t hold him too long, or BLAMMO! Ruff Puff - When you’re close enough to him, he’ll swoop at you! Parabomb - Basically a Bob-omb with a parachute. Dry Bones - An undead Koopa Troopa. He’ll throw bones at you, and even if he breaks apart after you jump on him he’ll put himself back together! Super Dry Bones - Basically an oversized Dry Bones. Boo - This tricky little ghost will try to sneak up behind you! If you look at him, he’ll shyly cover his face. Big Boo - Basically an oversized Boo. Raging Boo - A red Boo who will try to attack you regardless if you’re facing him of not! Buzzy Beetle - One of the tougher enemies! His shell may be fireproof, but you can still pick up and kick his shell around! Spike Top - A wall-walking Buzzy Beetle with a spike on his shell. He’s NOT to be jumped on! Bony Beetle - An undead Buzzy Beetle! Wiggler - She looks harmless and friendly at first, but she goes ballistic if jumped on! Wingler - A Wiggler with wings! Torpedo Ted - The water equivalent of a Bullet Bill! Blooper - He stubbornly chases you around! Cheep Cheep - They swim aimlessly in a single direction. Blurp - He’s no different than a Cheep Cheep, except he wears goggles. Mad Trouter - A bad-tempered Trouter. If he catches sight of you, he’ll hungrily give chase! Cheep Chomp - An oversized Cheep Cheep. If he sees you, then follow this procedure: swim for your life! Rip Van Fish - When you come close to him, he’ll wake up and start chasing you! Hammer Brother - He wildly throws hammers at you! Boomerang Brother - A Hammer Brother who throws Boomerangs. Sledge Brother - A burly Hammer Brother who throws sledge hammers at you, and when he jumps, the ground shakes, which will stun you if you don’t jump too! Fire Bro - A Hammer Brother who spits fireballs! Amazing Flyin’ Hammer Brother - He flies around on a pair of winged blocks while throwing hammers every which way he can! Axe Brother - A Hammer Brother who lobs axes at you! Spinia - This strange fellow will spin towards you if you come too close! Thwomp - This rocks-for-brains guard will try to smash you flat if you come too close! Thwimp - He’ll simply hop back and forth, not quite as dangerous as his much larger relative! Chargin’ Chuck - As soon as he sees you, he’ll rush you regardless if you have the ball or not! Ninji - Do you know Kung-Fu? Better learn it before facing this guy! Ninchuck - A green Ninji who slings nunchucks at you! Chain Chomp - He’s chained to a stake, but if you stand near him for too long, he’ll eventually break free and charge at you! Hyper Chomp - A green Chain Chomp. Unlike the regular kind, this guy is NOT chained to stakes and will try to get a nibble on you even if it kills him! Magikoopa - A Koopa sorcerer who pops in from out of nowhere (literally)! He can turn blocks into Koopa Troopas! Podoboo - A living fireball that can catch you by surprise when jumping over a lava pit! Firesnake - A chain of Podoboos that tries to follow you! Bandit - A larceny-loving Shy Guy who steals coins from you! Pokey - Another one of those guys who is NOT to be touched! Swooper - This batty little guy swoops at you if you get too close (hence the name)! ' 'Mechenigoomba ''' Koopandroid Paradroid Mechakoopa Parabomb Big Bob-omb Monty Driller Wiggler Tank Wiggler Airship Cheep Chomp Mechenigaloomba Chain Turrent Piranha Jumper Venus Mechanical Trap Metakki Piranha Robot Generator Flaming Mechenigoomba Bloopnshoot Walkthrough All right, here are all the stages: Snifbandit's Hideaway Robirdo's Forest Mechathunder's Clouds Robertha's Island Ihsoy's Base Ludwig Von Android's Fortress Mecha Spiney Underground Magikoopech's Temple *Airship Fleet *Smithy's Castle *Flying Tower *Smithy's Aircraft The last four stages only come up after beating the first 8. Ihsoy's Base doesn't show up until you beat at least 3 stages and Ludwig Von Android's Fortress doesn't come up until you beat 5 stages. Now for the walkthrough! ''Snifbandit's Hideaway This stage takes place in a building. The first part of the stage is straightforward. Then in the next part, there will be gaps in the ground where Piranha Jumpers will jump out. You must destroy the Piranha Jumpers and jump over the gaps, or they'll hit you in midair and you'll fall into the gap. Similar traps begin to mix in with the Mechenigoombas and Koopandroids. Mechinigoombas shoot and walk around while Kooparoids do the same, but they have more defense and can jump. Then you have to climb up ladders, avoiding shots from Chain Turrets, and you'll work your way up to the top of the building, where Paradroids will be the last line of defense. Then you'll find a hole that will lead you to the boss, Snifbandit. I'll describe bosses in the boss section. The battlefield is flat with a few platforms in midair. When you defeat him, you get the Sniflet Blaster. Robirdo's Forest This stage takes place in a forest. Mechenigoombas, Koopandroids, Piranha Jumpers, and Metakkis appear. Mettakis will jump across the platforms above your head and shoot, so be careful. As you advance through the level, apple bombs will appear and can drop down and explode. Soon you'll come across a huge tree with a door. When you enter it, you'll get in a mini-boss fight with a Piranha Robot Generator, which will spawn more robots. Destroy the generator to go up a ladder, where you will now go across tree tops. Then you'll reach moving platforms that will lead to a tree top where you fight Robirdo. Her battleground is flat with bumps on both of the sides to prevent Robirdo from falling. When you beat her, you get the Egg Bomber. Mechathunder's Clouds This stage obviously takes place in clouds. The enemies are Parabomb, Paradroids, and Chain Turrets. Paradroids will spawn out of holes and fly at you. How fun. Parabombs explode when shot or when they come in contact with you, so be careful! Then there will be thunder clouds. They can be used as platforms, but they will sometimes crackle with electricity, electrocuting anyone who comes in contact with them. Spikes will also pop out of clouds. Soon you'll get to an airship in the middle of a bunch of thunder clouds (it will also shoot at you when you approach it), where Mechathunder awaits. His battlefield is flat with small holes to hide in. When you beat him, you'll get his Electro Beam. CUTSCENE: You'll receive a message from Peach. She says that Yoshi was kidnapped and has been relocated somewhere else. Mario, being Yoshi's best friend, decides to help him. Ihsoy's Base will then show up on the Stage Select screen. You can't play the other stages until you beat this one. Ihsoy's Base This stage takes place on a sea base. The main level itself is short. All it has is Mechenigoombas and Cheep Chomps jumping out of the waters trying to get you. Halfway through you'll get in a mini-boss fight with a Wiggler Airship. It will fly above the screen, shooting down at you. Shoot up at it to defeat it (it does more damage if you shoot the head). Then you'll enter a small building where you'll find Yoshi. But his brain is wired into a computer. He says that he's no longer Yoshi, but is now Ihsoy, servant of Smithy. He then attacks. The arena is flat with three platforms: two low, one high. When you beat him, you'll get nothing. CUTSCENE: Yoshi wakes up in a bed, with Mario at his side. Yoshi asks what happened. Then E. Gadd comes and says that Smithy reprogrammed his brain to attack Mario. Then Peach comes with drastic news: Luigi has been kidnapped by Smithy, who demands that Mario surrender to him. E. Gadd tells him that he could have been reprogrammed too, and tells Mario to go rescue Luigi. Now the game will continue like normal. Robertha's Island The level takes place on an island. The first part of the level is on a beach with Koopandroids and Chain Turrets. Coconuts fall from the trees, but at least they don't explode... I think. Then there will be pools of water where Cheep Chomps will jump out, shoot, or go on the ground and try to tackle you. Then you'll come across pools of water that you go into. Once inside it will be like on land but with Bloopnshoots and you can jump higher. Bloopnshoots fly around bodies of water and shoot at you, so it's hard to shoot him. Also there are spikes that you may accidentally jump into when in water. Then you'll come across a small body of water with three platforms, where Robertha resides. When you beat her you gain the Bertha Flamethrower. Mecha Spiney Underground The level takes place in some sort of underground area. When you start the level there are, strangely, no enemies. Then, Montydrills will come out of the ground and try to chase you, with their arm drills stretched out in front of them. You can only damage them from behind, so run. Spikes will appear and fall from the sky, and Piranha Jumpers will jump from gaps. Venus Mechanical Plants will fire multiple shots from out of reach platforms, so this level is more trap-oriented. Then, you'll get into a mini-boss fight with a Wiggler Tank. It'll try to run you over and the turret on its back will try to shoot you. After beating him you'll get into a diamond cavern with Mecha Spiny. The battleground is flat, with falling spikes. When you beat Mecha Spiney, you get the Spike Shooter. CUTSCENE: Mario is told to come back to Peach's Castle. Surprisingly, Bowser is there. He escaped the clutches of Smithy, but Smithy has all of his children locked up and he has reprogrammed Ludwig like Yoshi! Peach tells Mario that he must help Ludwig. Ludwig Von Android's Fortress The level takes place in a fortress at a volcano. When you start the level, there'll be a Wiggler Airship chasing you from above. There will be lava pools, which mean instant death upon touch. And if you think that the airship and lava is enough, Flaming Mechenigoombas will spawn out of the lava! Plus, Montydrills will come out of the ground! Oh the horror! At least this section of the level is short. Then you'll get to a tower top with a platform moving left and right. Then Ludwig comes, with a blaster and mechanical parts implanted inside of him. He will then attack. Just like with the battle against Yoshi, you get nothing. CUTSCENE: Ludwig's body turns back to normal. He then sees Mario and thanks him for freeing him from Smithy. Then Bowser comes and reunites with his son. Then E. Gadd comes and says that there's one more robot master to defeat before Smithy. Magikoopech's Temple This level takes place in a temple. Burning Mechenigoombas spawn from huge torches and Montydrills come out of the ground. Chain Turrets are constantly shooting at you and Parandroids fly at you. This is an enemy-fest for you! A new kind of trap appears, disappearing platforms! When a platform disappears, the next platform appears, and so on. These would appear above spikes, so be careful! Big Bob-ombs begin to appear as you get near where Magikoopech is. They explode with a larger range than Parabombs. Then you'll get in a room with ancient runes and Magikoopech will appear. The battleground has two platforms going up and down. After you beat Magikoopech, you get Homing Shot. CUTSCENE: Mario is standing on a mountain facing what formerly was Bowser's Castle. The final attack shall begin. Airship Fleet This level takes place on the airships surrounding Smithy's Castle. There are Wiggler Airships flying above the stage, shooting at you as they come and go. Mechakoopas now appears. This time, they are invincible and can shoot. The only way to defeat them is to shoot them to bump them off a cliff. Chain Turrets are attached to the airships that you travel across. Parabombs drop from the sky. And Piranha Robot Generators returns as they spawn Mechakoopas. Then you'll reach the flagship and enter it. You'll get into a boss fight with two Piranha Robot Generators that spawn Big Bomb Ombs. After destroying the Piranha Generators, the stage ends. CUTSCENE: The flagship goes out of control and crashes into Smithy's Castle. Smithy's Castle This is it. The final playground... kinda. Every enemy that appeared in the game appears for one last stand. Every type of area appears: building, water, island, forest, and air. They are all mixed together for a perfect challenge! Traps are more ominous, especially the disappearing platforms, which is now more dangerous, as they appear over large gaps. Wiggler Airships will try to kill you from the outside of the building, Wiggler Tanks patrol the inside, and the Piranha Robot Generators are just plain annoying. Soon, you'll get to the top of the castle... CUTSCENE: It shows Luigi inside a cage. He sees Mario and calls out to him. Mario runs to him when Luigi's cage is lifted into the air. Then Smithy will appear on a flying mini airship. He is tired of you pestering him. Then you'll fight against the mini-airship. CUTSCENE: The airship begins to break down as it flies onto the tallest tower. Then the tower begins to float upward, as it is attached to rockets. It then flies toward Peach's Castle. Luigi's cage drops down, breaking and releasing him. Then Mario and Luigi do a brotherly hug. Then Bowser comes, saying that his children are on the tower! Then E. Gadd and Peach come, riding an airship they took from the Airship Fleet. It's time to chase after the tower! Flying Tower Guess what? Smithy has cloned all of his robot masters, including Yoshi and Ludwig when they were under Smithy's control. You'll go through a boss rush, starting with the easiest boss to the hardest boss. Between every boss is either a Mushroom or a Fire Flower. Then you'll get to Smithy's room. CUTSCENE: Smithy laughs at you, claiming that it's impossible to beat him. Then he'll move backwards and disappear. Then rockets are heard and the lights in the room turn on. It's revealed that Smithy had a failsafe plan and the airship escapes. But Mario uses his amazing jumping powers to jump onto the edge of the ship. Now for the true final battle! Smithy's Aircraft Before you fight against Smithy, you have to go through the mini-bosses he put on the ship. First, you fight against a Wiggler Tank. Then you'll fight against a Wiggler Airship. Then you'll fight against a Piranha Robot Generator that generates Big Bob-ombs, and then you'll fight against a Piranha Robot Generator that spawns Mechakoopas. Then you'll enter a room with a Platinum Mushroom and a whole bunch of Fire Flowers. Drop down to start the battle with Smithy. When you enter, he slams the ground with a hammer and then the ground below you and Smithy rises up and flies out of the airship. Fight against all 3 of Smithy's forms, and win! Oh, and the battleground is flat. Ending Smithy explodes and the pieces of his body pieces are scattered everywhere. Then the platform flies into the hangar and all of the exits are locked. Then Smithy's final plan activates: blowing up the airship. On the flying tower, Peach, E. Gadd, Yoshi, Luigi, Bowser, and his Koopalings are watching the airship when it explodes. But then, it's revealed that Mario had fired himself out of a cannon, and he lands on the flying tower. Everyone congratulates Mario on a job well done. A day after Smithy's defeat, everything has turned to normal. Then Luigi points out to Mario that if Smithy's pieces were blown everywhere, he could be rebuilt. But then, Mario shows him a secret: he stole a few pieces of Smithy. Without those pieces, Smithy will never come into existence ever again. Now you get three new modes: Boss Rush, Luigi Mode, and Wario Mode. In Luigi Mode, Luigi wants to be impressive like his brother, so he has E. Gadd remake a virtual simulation of Mario's adventure. He can jump higher than Mario, but is weaker. In Wario Mode, E. Gadd has Wario test the simulation before Luigi uses it. Wario jumps low, but is stronger. BOSS GUIDE Snifbandit Difficulty: 2/10 Guide: Snifbandit is a cross between Bandit and Sniflet. He'll run back and forth from the room, shooting Sniflet bullets at you. He is very easy to shoot, mostly when he stands still to shoot at you. As his HP depletes, he'll begin jumping. He's a pushover. His weakness is Homing Shot. Robirdo Difficulty: 4/10 Guide: You know who she is. She'll try to tackle you. Try to jump over her and try to shoot her. Then she'll spit an egg bomb at you. Get away from it before it explodes. This process continues, with Robirdo getting faster as things continue. Her weakness is Spike Shooter. Mechathunder Difficulty: 5/10 Guide: A robotic Lakitu. He'll fly back and forth in the sky, tossing lightning bolts down that Are easy to avoid. He'll sometimes fly low to the side of the screen and release a beam of lightning. You can avoid this by hiding in the holes. His weakness is Sniflet Bullets. Ihsoy Difficulty: 6/10 Guide: It is basically Yoshi, with dark glowing eyes. He'll jump onto one of the platforms and a cursor will appear as he prepares to throw the egg. Stay away from the cursor. When he throws the egg, it'll bounce around a bit. Simply shoot at Ihsoy while he is on a platform. His weakness is Lightning Beam. Robertha Difficulty: 6/10 Guide: A robotic Big Bertha. At least it won't insta-kill. Her head will poke out of the water and shoot a big fireball from below. Then she'll jump out of the water and try to jump on you, ending her attack by spitting a fireball before going back in the water. Her weakness is the Fire Blaster or her own weapon. Mecha Spiny Difficulty: 7/10 Guide: This thing has heavy defense! It'll walk around, trying to tackle you. Then it'll hide in its shell and shoot spikes in all directions or shoot a large spike directly at you. You can shoot at it from all angles, but it'll be weak. To really do damage, use Egg Bomb. Ludwig Von Android Difficulty: 7/10 Guide: He is like Yoshi, but he'll spit fireballs and shoot energy shots. The good news is, he's less agile than Yoshi! Magikoopech Difficulty: 7/10 Guide: Magikoopech is an android Magikoopa. He'll teleport around the room. Soon he'll stop teleporting and take out his wand (which is attached to his arm) and fire a homing shot. Try to avoid it, and shoot him before he teleports again. I suggest using Big Bertha Beam. Mini-Airship Difficulty: 8/10 Guide: Smithy will stay at a side of the battleground. He'll shoot multiple energy shots at a time and will swing his hammer at you when you get too close. When you deplete some of his health, he'll fly away and drop two random enemies to fight. After defeating the enemies, he'll reappear on a random side of the screen. Since his airship isn't made of armor, you could shoot it with anything. Yay! Smithy Mk 1 Difficulty: 8/10 Guide: During his first form, he has his real head. He has his hammer in front of him, so you can't damage him. Then when he raises his hammer, shoot! Watch out, because when he brings down his hammer, a shockwave will appear. He'll also shoot lasers out of his eyes, so be careful! Use Egg Bomber and Big Bertha Beam, but when they run out, use every other weapon! Smithy Mk 2 Difficulty: 9/10 Guide: He is now in tank form. His hammer will continue to guard him until he decides to attack with it. The tank will shoot smaller lasers at you. But don't be fooled! He'll start charging up the beams to unleash a huge energy ball! This makes him more dangerous than earlier! His weaknesses are the same. Now for the final boss... Smithy Mk 3 Difficulty: 10/10 Guide: He is now in wizard form. He will now bring his hammer down faster, giving less time to shoot. If you think that's bad, his attack is much, much worse! He will throw a fireball that will then float toward you. Then it will erupt in a pillar of flames when it reaches the ground! And when the battle goes on, it'll make a flame shockwave going left and right! This is truly a tough foe! I doubt you still have ammo for the Egg Bomb and Big Bertha Beam... TADA! YOU BEAT THE GAME! Minigames Blaster Master: Like the quick draw game from the Kirby series, except you're Mario against the robot masters. Fighter Plane: You're in a fighter plane! Move up and down to shoot at enemies! Drive By Yoshi: You're riding on Yoshi on the top screen. Tap enemies on the bottom screen to shoot at them. Unlocks after beating Ihsoy. Enemy Emulation: An 8-bit version of Blaster Master, but with more foes! Unlocks after beating Ludwig Von Android. Shoot and Run: Smithy is chasing you in his mini-airship! Run and shoot enemies that are trying to slow you down! Unlocked after beating Smithy's Castle. Stardust Shooters: Fighter Plane combined with the story of the game! Unlocked after beating ALL of the modes. THE END! I hoped you liked this submission!' |} ''Have you dreamed up the next Mario game? Email me! Go back to Lemmy's Drawing Board. Go back to my main page.